The girl dressed in blood
by Tillyalf427
Summary: What is going on? People are having halucinations, weird dreams and everyone keeps having nightmares which include the same mysterious girl. Also there is a new student at Kisaragi academy who gives off a creepy, mysterious vibe. Who is the girl in peoples nightmares? What is wrong with the new student? I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY (unfortunately)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ayumi's POV

I was woken up at two fourty eight in the morning today due to a nightmare. The nightmare however had felt so real, so life like, as if it was actually going to happen or as if it was happening right at this very moment.

-FLASHBACK TO DREAM-

The girl sat there, blood staining her hands and coating her uniform. Her dark hair hung over her face, casting eerie shadows on her pale, bloodied face. With eyes as dark and clouded as a stormy night sky she stared, stared into nothing. She sat, alone. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed, illuminating the room for a second and revealing all that hid in the shadows. How had this happened? She was doing well at her new school untill she messed up, once again. The great power she possessed was unbelievably dangerous, causing her to avoid people as much as possible. She was alone, she would always be alone..doomed to spend all eternity ALONE...

-FLASHBACK END-

Just thinking about it made me shiver in fear...no, not just fear, pure terror. Who even was that girl? She looked sad and lonely but seemed so dangerous with the element of mystery about her. Another question I had asked myself was, who's blood was that on her hands? Surely it couldn't be...no don't think of it that way, i told myself. Thinking of it that way will only make me even more scared, if that's even possible right now. Even if i didn't scare myself anymore, i highly doubted i would get back to sleep mainly as i was still dwelling on the nightmare i'd had. Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside which i was sure would of woken Hinoe and my parents up however, the whole house remained silent and if anyone had woken up, I certainly hadn't heard them. I decided to look out the window to try and see what had happened. Outside, there was no one there except a familiar blonde boy who was led, motionless on the ground "Kishinuma-kun..!" I gasped at the sight before rushing downstairs and out the front door after frantically trying to find my keys and quickly unlocking the door. I didn't care if I woke people up right now, all I cared about was making sure Yoshiki was alright.

"Kishinuma-kun!"I yelled running to his side. There was no one else outside which i found surprising considering the noise of the crash.

"Shino...zaki...?" he asked "What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up, you just got hit by a bloody car!" I replied, exaggerating a bit

"But you texted me begging me to come and help you." Yoshiki clarified. I looked at him confused before noticing the wound where his head had hit the ground

"Kishunuma, what happened to your head?" I asked, concern evident in my voice.

"Well, I got your text and walked here to help but just then a car came around the corner and nearly hit me so I jumped out the way before you..."he started before I heard Hinoe's voice from the doorway

"Ayumi...? Are you out here?" she asked sounding worried

"Yeah. I kind of need help." I replied

"Ayumi, what's going on? What are you doing?" Hinoe asked me coming out onto the street

"The car...and..Kishinuma..and.." I started

"Shh. Ayumi, look I think you are best going back to bed."Hinoe suggested, not noticing Yoshiki sat in front of me or the blood which was on the ground.

"But..." I started, turning back to the road, only to see nothing

"No but's. Go back to sleep." Hinoe stated fimly. I gave up and went back inside and back upstairs only, I remembered what ' Yoshiki ' had said. He'd said that I had texted him, asking him to come and help me with something, why would I do that? What could I possibly need help with in the middle of the night? Once in my room, I picked up my phone and sat down on the bed, checking my texts to see that i had in fact texted him and so, i tried texting him again telling him not to leave his apartment. After the text was sent i sat thinking. What was going on? Weird dreams, hallucinations, mysterious texts that i don't remember sending...i didn't have any idea what was going on however, i believed the girl in my dream might be real and she might just be the cause of all this. I decided to try and get some sleep only, just before I fell asleep, i heard a voice say "So you worked out what i'm doing, clever girl but, can you work out how to stop me? I bet not." it was followed by manic laughter like that of a psycho murderer in a horror movie and after this, i gave up trying to get to sleep and instead sat in silence reading a book, glancing up whenever I heard a noise, whether it be the weather or a car outside or even just a bird flying by my window. At about half four, i somehow managed to doze off, only to fall into yet another restless sleep, filled with nightmares which were no doubt caused by her.

Yoshiki's POV

I had been asleep untill my phone buzzed beside me. At first i was slightly irritated after seeing the time but, picking up my phone, i saw a text from Ayumi which eliminated any irritation. It asked me to come and help her and so, as if my body was working on instinct, i got up and started to get dressed. As soon as I was ready, I left my apartment, realising how much heavier and thicker the air felt. After locking the door, I turned around, only to be met with an incredibly eerie sight. Stood before me was a girl with long dark hair which hung over her face, creating shadows on her face. Her eyes were big and were a stormy dark grey and she wore a uniform which was absolutely caked in dry blood. A breeze blew in from a near by window, blowing the girls hair and making the shadows it casted on her face dance. Her pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight, causing it to look slightly grey and making her appear to be dead.

"W..who are you..?" I asked, stuttering due to fear. Nothing. Just heavy, uneven breathing.

"I said who are you?" I repeated trying to keep the fear out of my voice

"Hahahaha..."the girl laughed before an eerie black mist surrounded her whole body as she walked away calmly.

"Go...home..Kishi..numa..." An anonymous voice said. My phone buzzed again, another text from Ayumi. This one read:

Sorry if i woke u, doesn't matter anymore. Also don't leave your apartment building tonight..er this morning. If you're in tommorrow, i'll come round and explain㈳6

I didn't know what was going on but I didn't have anything to do tommorrow so when Ayumi came round, i would still be here, waiting for an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumi's POV

I was left terrified after last nights events. Mainly the dream and the voice I heard in my room. It was Sunday and I had told Yoshiki last night...correction this morning that I would go round at some point and explain why I texted him. Only problem was that I didn't know why I texted him, I don't even remember texting him at all. Checking the time, I saw that it was already half ten and so, I decided to get up and go to Yoshiki's. I got dressed quickly and left the house, telling my mum where I was going before I set off. The walk to his apartment was quick and uneventful apart from this girl who looked around my age who stood on the opposite side of the road and gave me a weird look. Within ten minutes I was outside Yoshiki's door, trying to think of an explanation to all of the madness last night.

"What are you doing . . . ?" An unknown voice said. The voice belonged to a girl and sounded somewhat . . . distant, even if she had been stood right behind you she could sound like she is a million miles away. I turned around to see a girl who looked around my age, a bit like the girl before onlywith long black hair. She was wearing a light pink dress and her dark eyes looked almost dead, as if she had been risen from the dead.

"Who are you . . . ?" I began to ask in a shaky voice before Yoshiki's door opened and I nearly fell over, having backed up into the door after taking in the girls appearence. She hadn't exactly looked scary but she had an air around her, an aura and it wasnt a good aura at that.

"Shinozaki?" Kishinuma asked in a surprised voice. I spun around, almost headbutting Yoshiki in the nose at the same time

"Kishinuma!" I said, equally surprised.

"I said what are you doing!" An angry voice yelled. Startled, I spun around again to where the girl was before. She had suddenly moved closer to me and her pink dress had dark, blood red stains on it and her hair which was nice before was greasy and streamed out behind her like the snakes on Medusa's head. Her eyes had turned a firey red colour and had a glint of evil in them and not to mention the fact that she had risen up off the ground and was holding a sharp kitchen knife which was coated in half dried blood, not to mention the fact that she was being engulfed by a thick black smoke which grew bigger as her appearence grew scarier and scarier. I stepped back, terrified of this creepy ghost like girl only I had forgotten about Yoshiki who stood behind me. Backing up, I ran straight into Yoshiki who began calling my name desperately before literally dragging me inside his apartment. I eventually tuned back in and heard Yoshiki who was sat next to me, frantically asking if I was okay and what had happened. I managed a small nod in answer to his first question before Yoshiki asked once again what had happened.

"There was this girl...she was normal but I turned around and saw you...then there was this really angry voice and...and when I turned around, she changed...her dress had blood on it and her eyes were...they were evil!" I explained frantically, terrified that she may still be outside. He listened intently before murmuring something about deja vu and about the night before.

"What do you mean 'deja vu'?" I asked, curious as to when this could of happened before.

"Well..er last night, after I got your text, i set off but when i got outside there was a girl a bit like that." Yoshiki explained with a nervous laugh

"So I wasn't hallucinating?" I asked, still unsure whether she was going insane

"I'm not sure . . ." Yoshiki replied. Just the thought of me imagining this made me shiver in fear . . . no, not fear, complete and utter terror but then again, the thought of this being real was just as bad, if not worse! It was then that I remembered what I had came her for, to explain what had happened last night with the car and the text message.

"Oh yeah, about last night . . . well . . ." I said, laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah, the text and all." Yoshiki remembered, seemingly not bothered all that much by the ghostly girl outside

"Yeah, well I might actually be going insane because I honestly don't remember texting anyone apart from when I texted saying it didn't matter." I began

"Okay, so how did you know that you texted me? I never replied to the first text." Yoshiki pointed out

"I know, so I heard this big crash so I looked out the window and you was there but you had been hit by a car so I went outside to you and asked why you was here and you said I texted you asking you to come and help me. Anyway, basically Hinoe came out and told me to go back to bed and she couldn't see you or the car and when I looked back at the road, you and the car had dissappeared so I went back inside, checked my phone and texted you again, saying that I didn't need help anymore. Then, just as I was about to get to sleep, I heard this voice in my room which sounded a lot like the girl outside." I said, finishing my explanation.

"Okay . . . well what are we going to do? Surely they must of been hallucinations and if we keep having them then obviously something's not right." Yoshiki pointed out in a logical manner

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it doesn't seem . . . right, if you know what I mean. There is something going on, I can feel it, in the air. Whatever it is though, I'll ask my sister later, she might know something about it and also, sorry for waking you up last . . . this morning." I corrected myself

"It's fine. I guess I get what you were saying, it does feel somewhat different." Yoshiki said before there was a loud knock on the door.

"It might be her, don't answer it!." I hissed at him as he got up to answer it.

"It won't be, I don't think . . ." Yoshiki replied, walking towards the door.

"Hurry up and just let me in already!" the voice said from the opposite side of the door . . .


End file.
